Abandonment
by ThyReader
Summary: She casted out of her because they thought that it was her fault that Summer had died. Now Ruby tries to live the life of an orphaned child in Mistral with her pet bird and new friend. Faunus!Ruby
1. Prologue

Years Ago - Ruby

Running footsteps could be heard through the alleyways of Vale, it was accompanied by series of shouts of anger and hate. The young girl of nine years old was trying to get away from the Faunus haters, her crimson colored hooded scarf flowed behind her as blood red rose petals and deep black feathers trailed along the path she was taking and almost as they metrilized, they disintegrated into nothingness. For two years she has been alone, her family has casted her out with only clothes that she had on that day along with the bruises and cuts that were inflicted by the ones that she had called 'father' and 'sister'.

 **XXX FlashBack XXX**

 _They weren't like this, they were all loving and caring until the day that her mother had died, the only thing that was left was the silver emblem of a rose and a crimson colored cape was left behind. They were both given to Ruby as momentos, the cape was torn beyond repair and completely stained red, but Qrow was able modify it into a scarf that still contained the hood with the soft dark black fur on the inside and was somewhat curled on the hem._

 _After that everyone that was her family, her 'father' started to get drunk constantly and when he would arrive home he would insult the young rose about her heritage and that it was her fault that his wife had died. The similar happened with her 'sister' but it was a few days when she had heard that her mother figure had died, ever since she would beat the young wolf faunus and berate her. Her uncle was the only family that had cared for her after Summer's passing, but it soon came to an end when Tai had told the less drinking adult that he cannot see Ruby anymore. After that everything had started to go even more south, they had thrusted every responsibility to her, and would also be used as a punching bag for Yang's training._

 _After a few years they had decided to toss the young girl out from her hateful home, of course to the scarlet faunus it was a blessing that she was able to leave that horrid home, but she knew it would be difficult to live on her own. Thankfully she had somewhat already prepared for something like this to happen, and so she walked away from the house and towards the woods that out produces the town of Patch. When she had arrived to a certain point by a stream of water she crouched down by a tree that was hollowed out underneath, it had contained some food, water, matches, tons of Lien that she 'borrowed' from her father, and lastly a combat knife to protect her from people and Grimm._

 _When she was all good and checking twice that everything was there, she had left towards the islands docks and waited until morning to get a boat to Vale, this was not her destination for she knew that if Tai went to look her and not find out that she was no longer in Patch, he would search all over Vale or Vacuo. And so she had already check when the next boat or bullhead was to leave into Mistral, the next boat wasn't until two days while the bullhead was tomorrow. Unfortunately the bullhead wouldn't be a wise choice because it had costed more, though she would still have some Lien left, even though it would take her to Mistral faster. The Boat was cheaper due to the food costs onboard, luckily it wasn't overpriced, and not only that she would be able to sleep on a proper bed for almost a month, unlike the thin blanket and a over used pillow she has to sleep with._

 _In the end she had decided to go with the boat, the other thing about using the boat to get into Mistral is that there wasn't really a need to show identification, Ruby was a really smart girl her age and she had also checked online about it. When morning came the first boat was ready to go, it didn't take long to get into the Vale kingdom and also not long after to get a ticket for the S.S. Volcano, deciding that it would be a better choice to stay on board then to look around town and possibly run into Vale's Police officers. After that everything was went okay, sure there was some humans that were on board that didn't like Faunus but couldn't do anything about it due to several other Faunus's that were also on board along with some of the crew members and co-captain._

 _When she had arrived on the outer ports of Mistral, the girl was in a ecstatic like state due to being away from the people that she calls family, except for her uncle, she will always be her family no matter what. Upon arriving she noticed that it was more warmer then Patch and that there was a diversity of clothing that entails that it was more comfortable to wear in Mistrals climate. And so the young rose had set off to a second hand store to get a new pair of clothes, which to her luck it was somewhat easy to find and was even more lucky as it was runned by a Faunus. When entering into the store, 'GOODWILL' **(1)** , she noticed how worn down some of the clothes were but didn't heed them. While wandering around she had gotten a pair of black velcro sandals, tan cargo pants that can be changed into shorts, a red short sleeved shirt that luckily has a rose embroidered , and a black jacket that can change into a sleeveless jacket and lastly a dark tan plain baseball cap that was made for eared Faunus's._

 _After a while Ruby had noticed that there was a Raven bird that has been following her since she had the Xiao Long residence, her uncle had shown her the differences between a Crow and a Raven. Ruby put it at the back of her mind as she remembered that her uncle also said that they were a more common than any other bird due to the Nevermore grimm._

 **XXX End of FlashBack XXX**

The chase didn't last long due to the people being regalure citizens and her having wolf like traits, such as extended stamina, strength, eyesight, and many other things. Even though they were no longer chasing her she still ran, all the way on the outskirts of Mistral, easy to enter the city and exit with minimal watch. She soon arrived a rundown house, it wasn't exactly good but it wasn't bad either, as long as it could out the majority of the rain and snow when needed.

"Ahh~! What a nice jog!" Red said, as she stretched her back, her dark red undershirt was raised against her small body, if anyone was watching her they would be able to see some visible scars that were inflicted from her family several years ago. If it were another Faunus that had seen them, they would go ballistic and try to adopt her, it has happened to her several times. She would always run when the adult Faunus's would try to bring her to their homes, sometimes they would follow her but even if they have lived in Mistral longer than her, she would still be able to lose them.

She went towards a perch that held the Raven that was following her from that time, for some reason it did not want to leave the child alone. It had made it clear to her several times as it would always peck her forehead if she mentioned as to way it wouldn't leave her, and one time Red had left it outside to see if it would leave but the bird stayed.

"Hmm, wonder if Shiro **(2)** would want to stargaze tonight." The girl had said out loud, even though there was only her and the deep black bird in the room. In response to her question, the Raven had glided towards her right shoulder, nestled down and leaned a bit towards the child's head. The young girl had only giggled at the action of her bird, sometimes she would think that Shiro has the same intelligence of a human, and it was somewhat true. It had helped multiple times, sometimes it would somehow bring books her the child to read, the majority of them would be old textbooks containing history, math, science, but could hardly do any experiments, weapons design, dust theories and a few others.

She walked out of the house, while doing so she had taken of the blood red scarf and began to wrap it around her waist, turning it a sash with a makeshift bag from the hoodie. Looking up at the sky as it began to fade into a mixture of yellow orange and dark blue, taking a left towards one of the many cliffs that was inside of the kingdom. Not really paying attention to her surroundings she didn't notice that there was someone else walking towards her, who was also now paying attention to where she was walking. At a sound of a screeching bird, it brought them out of their daydream in time before they had bumped into each other, but it had hurt their ears. Red had used her left arm to cover her Faunus ears and attempting to soothe them from the bird that was literally right next to her, the other person wasn't so good either as she to was a Faunus that had the ear trait.

"GAHH MY EARS!"

"SH!T MY EARS HURT"

 **XXX End Of Chap XXX**

(1) An Actual Place

(2) Another meaning of White, originated from Japan

Hope you guys enjoyed the read!


	2. Chapter One - Waking Up

**_XXXX Seven Years Ago XXXX_**

 _There was a loud noise from the yard of the Xiao Long residents, shouts and weapons clinging against each other as the T and Q of STRQ fought. Qrow had finally found out that Ruby was abused by Tai and Yang, the little blonde had found out that it wasn't normal for older siblings to beat their younger family. Sure they could fight but not when the other was utterly defenseless against the attacker. And so she had told her uncle what happens when he is not around the house, not that he is there all the time._

 _"GOD DAMN IT TAI! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TREAT A CHILD LIKE THAT?!" The experienced scythe wielder asked when he swung the back end of his weapon at the older blonds mid section._

 _"IT'S BECAUSE OF HER THAT SUMMER ISN'T ALIVE!" Tai yelled, he dodged the attack and used his left arm to a swing his giant hammer to the old drunks legs, "IF THAT DAMN CHILD WASN'T ALIVE THEN MY WIFE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"_

 _The bird shifter jumped back and changed his scythe into his gun became angered by this, for a parent to say that about their own flesh and blood. Sure he cursed his father but Qrow is glad that he is alive and has a somewhat caring sister, just take away the constant paranoia and scowl then viola you got a nice Raven to be with. They continued to fight for several more minutes until Qrows semblance finally took effect, causing the backlash of Tai's semblance to come sooner and his dust infused weapon malfunctioning._

 _The dark haired man stood tall on front of his ex teammate, his weapon still in assault gun mode and pointed at the downed man's chest, "I am taking Yang, she doesn't need to be living with a monster like you."_

 _Tai didn't say a word as Qrow moved away from him, with the old blond staying on the ground. He began to think of what would happen if he didn't think it was his missing daughters fault, it wouldn't matter as he knew that Summer would have still taken the contract to eliminate the grimm. He closed his eyes and let memories take over from when he and his team was still together at Beacon, 'Those were the good old days' he thought to himself before going unconscious._

 ** _XXXX Present XXXX_**

Ruby woke from a start as someone blowed on her ear, quickly turing she looked at the culprit with a sleepy glare.

"Aww~, sleepy Rubes is so cute~!" the tiger faunus cooed. Sienna Khan, part of the Khan faunus clan and also her adopted sister, she is only a year older than Ruby herself.

"It's still in the morning! Why did you wake me Sienna?" The scarlet wolf faunus asked, raising her hand to stifle a yawn.

She proceeded to get up from her mattress, there was multiple sizes of pillows on it except for the spot the the young teen was in. She was only wearing a utterly oversized hoodie that has a rose insignia all over it, the color was black while the flowers were red, white, silver and gold.

"First of all its Six in the evening, you stayed up to late training, and secondly we still need to get some spare parts for 'Lunar Slice' remember?" Sienna informed the wolf, who was now wide awake when she said 'Spare Parts'.

 _'Of course! How could I forget about getting spare parts for my weapon?!'_ Ruby thought to herself as she stood up from her but only to trip over her pillows in return. But that didn't hinder her movements as she also crawled back up and towards her dresser. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?!"

Sienna watched as the scarlet haired girl toss off her hoodie, her scars could be seen, some from recent years due to the wolf faunus's habit of getting into fights and some from years ago that even the Khan's don't know where they came from. But from what they could guess is that it was from the girls previous home, Ruby would never mention them except they used to hear her mumble about them when she was sleeping but now all she mumbles about something else entirely. Sienna is glad that her family has agreed to take in the young girl four years ago when they found out that she was an orphan at the time.

"You didn't stop training until ten and stayed in the shower for over an hour so we thought it would be better if we let you sleep for a couple of hour before we go to Talons Workshop." This was only a majority of the truth, she knows that the girl could do at least two hours of sleep and be energized for until the next night but she like to watch her sleep. Her parents think it is only because she now has a younger sibling to look after even if they are not related by blood. "Plus they close at ten but they would stay open a bit longer for their loyal customer if they have to."

Just as she finished talking Red had put on the last item of her attire, a plain gray baseball cap that is for faunus' that has the ear trait. Her clothing consisted of black combat boots with dark red lacing, black cargo pants that has red lining, red undershirt that has her rose emblem the right side of her ribcage along with a black sleeveless zip up hoodie that has two of her avians feathers that are attached to the strings of the hoodie, brown gloves that on has the index part cut off, and finally is the scarf that she always worn for years plus the metal hairloom that is on the left side of her scarf, successfully pinning the fabric together from undoing when she uses her speed semblance.

"Yeah I know." She replied, turning around and walking towards a desk that has a slightly larger revolver than a normal one. 'Warfare Thorn' is the first weapon she had ever made and after that she completely fell in love of making weapons, sometimes the manager of Talon's would allow her to forge several of them at the store as long as if they are in good quality to sell, they tried to get her to reforge several weapons for hunters but she would always say that she might mess up the weapon and the weapons owner might sue them for it. "But I like to take it off their hands so that way they don't have to stay open longer than necessary."

Sienna smiled at her words, always putting others above then herself. The wolf faunus opened a drawer on the same desk and pulled out another weapon but it was still in some pieces, when she finally gets the hilt for the soon to be finished 'Lunar Clice' then she will have a complete set of her weaponry of her liking. Ruby has a total of three, going to four soon though, weapons at her disposal.

'Warfare Thorn' was created three years ago when the Khan's went to their monthly supper with the owners of Talon, Drake and Eve along with their two daughters, Nyx, who is the same age as Sienna, and Olive, who is already twenty five and a skilled huntress. They offered her to try and forge a weapon of her liking and design, to say that a pistol that is able to withstand explosive dust is a great feat for a beginner.

Her second weapon was given to her by a woman that mentors her physical training, it was only one gauntlet that goes to her left hand, the design was a good one, not to fancy nor to plain, it even has her emblem on it. Her mentor said that it is a heirloom from a friend and wanted for her to find a suitable user for 'Greed' as it is called. The gauntlet is able to absorb Aura from others and add it to the wearer but it is only temporary as each aura is different, there are no same Aura.

Her third weapon is an ordinary item that one could get at a hardware store, it was said as a joke by Nyx last year, saying that Ruby wouldn't be as intimidating with a wrench. As it turns out using a wrench on a Grimm can and will fear you instead of the other way around. After that she bought the wrench from the Talons and kept it with her whenever she went out to train against the grimm, and she also earned two hundred fifty lien from the from Olive.

Her final weapon is a four foot double edge katana, the materials that were used were expensive but somehow the young faunus had 'found' it in the wood on the outskirts of Mistral. Sienna without a doubt believe that she had obtained the metals from another means, such as winning them from a bet, to her it is still unknown as to where she goes for these fighting bets but she could hardly expect for Ruby to stop the old habit. Anyway, the weapon has a unique design on the blackened blade, Ruby had managed to engrave stems with thorns in the middle of the blade. The guard for it was a simple, the only thing that was on it was also an engraving that she has done to it as well, 'Thus Kindly I Scatter'. When Sienna asked why she engraved the chosen words, Ruby said, 'It will remind me why I chose the path I have chosen. And it goes well with my semblance too!'.She said that the hilt design was going to be a simple black and red grip and the inside will have a small cartridge that will handle varies dust but only one type at a time.

Both went out the door, Sienna trailing the younger girl by a few feet before going into her room to retrieve her weapon. It was heirloom from her great grandfather who passed it down to his youngest son who passed it down to her father and him passing it to her, it was a two part weapon. They are slightly curved Saber swords, one was five feet long that goes to the wielders main hand while the other iis slightly shorter by a half foot. The hilts were something akin to knuckle bashers, the metal was either very sturdy steel or Atlas steel, their sheath was plain but there is a slot for dust so they can coat the blade with the type of dust.

Ruby waited by the door of her step sisters room, thinking of what to get her mentor of her five years of tutelage that is in a few days. She knows that the swordswoman will accept anything from her but she wanted to make it very special to her. But she is a hard woman to figure out what to get, Ruby knows the woman very well but at the same time her mentor is a mystery, the teenager knows that the woman is a huntress, an excellent one at that, but she doesn't know what academy she went to or what team she was in. The same goes for her family members, she only mentioned that she has one living family member but she left on a bad term with him, other then him the swordswoman also considers the faunus as a daughter but when she found out that Ruby was already adopted she settled with being the godmother for her.

Her mentor is also the original owner of Shiro, Howaitoshadō, Shadō for short, was her original name but she took a liking of Ruby's name. Seeing as the dual colored raven not leaving the young faunus at first was somewhat frustrating but when she found out that the avian bird was already with the girl for two years already she made a deal with Ruby. She will train the wolf faunus in combat and coordinating with Shiro, as the swordswoman was trying to have the odd raven as a scouting/lookout bird for her on missions but something had caused her to stop her a few years.

Seeing the older faunus coming out of her room she started to go down the stairs, that is until Sienna suddenly jumped down the stairway and yelled, "The last one down has to do the dishes!"

Unfortunately the tiger faunus wasn't able to reach the bottom as rose petals and raven feathers flew past her, low and behold Ruby was smiling smugly at her, "Never make something a race with me, you should know this already San!"

-End Of Chapter -

Word goal: 2K words

Words Achieved without ending/Authors note:2.1K words

Reveiws:

merendinoemiliano - 'Another rivisitation of the 'wrong boy who lived story', except there isn't someone to replace Ruby.'

ThyReader: Never heard of that story,what is it about?

XXXXXX

WinterDragon274 - 'wait a raven? Could it be a certain Raven Branwen?'

ThyReader: No it is not Raven.


	3. Chapter 2 Part One - Getting Last Part

_**XXXX Seven Years Ago XXXXX**_

 _Ruby had never felt so free since her ex-family, save her uncle/godfather. It was like constantly having candy every day except it wasn't candy, it was her freedom from the abuse that she had endured at the house in Patch. Of course, there are downsides of being free, such as the MPD trying to get her into S.S. because she is young, alley fights from other orphans but they would end up scared once they knew what Faunus she was. She quickly learned how to pickpocket from a homeless thief, people call him Orange due to his unique eye and hair color, he would always put children above himself Faunus and human, it doesn't matter to him as they were 'thrown' away from having a good childhood. Many people would think that he is a pervert at first but once they really know who he is and what happened to him in his past then they would understand why he helps children._

 _Ruby met Orange about two weeks since her arrival to Mistral, even though she was carefully spending her lien on cheap food and not getting anything unnecessary such as candy, pop, anything that wasn't on sale and to the young Faunus unfortunate luck cookies. Okay, maybe she does get cookies every now and then but she only gets one about two to three days!_

 _How they met was when Ruby was counting her lien to see how much she has left, unknown to her that she was being watched from a roof across from her. While Orange watched from a roof that was across the street from the young wolf Faunus was at. Orange was a woman of many talents, talents that she would rather teach to others that need them more than others, such as orphaned children that live in the streets. Of course, he could open up an orphanage if he chooses to but that would require lots of lien, food, electricity, water, and workers were to be accounted as well but that would take time and time isn't really on the side on those that are on the streets._

 _Orange took notice that there was a new orphan in the neighborhood, some of the other kids were talking about her there was this girl that managed to beat two of Nero's top dogs. Of course, the guards kept quite to how they were beaten by a girl and the said child was only seven years old. But what struck him odd was how the guards said that one of them punched the girl but it seemed as if a barrier-protected her, and barely even moved from the spot that she was hit. From his experience and knowledge that a kid her age shouldn't even have their 'Aura' activated unless it was the latter of the 'Aura' theories that are taught in the Academies. If so then how come she isn't in the hospital from 'Aura' overload? Perhaps she is unconsciously expelling the extra 'Aura' through her clothes? Or perhaps to dampen her Faunus senses? There were many possibilities that ran through the woman's head._

 **XXXX Present XXXX**

~ Talon's Shop ~

Nyx was starting to get bored as she waited for her Ruby to show up to get her custom-made blade. When the dark-haired girl first saw the scarlet Faunus, she completely became infatuated at first but later on at discovering odd quirks about the younger girl. She started to desire for the young wolf but decided to wait until they were older to pursue her.

Nyx groaned at the boredom, "Can't they get here faster?!"

Just then there was jingle that came from the entrance, she quickly thought it was HER Ruby and put on a sweet smile but it wasn't the desired person. Instead, it was an elderly man, perhaps in his early forties or late forties. He was wearing light brown dress shoes, light grey slack pants, pristine white button shirt, and a reddish-brown vest with the same colored tie. He was easily recognized as the Headmaster of Haven Academy, Leonardo Lionheart, an expert on the Grimms defense, and History of Remnant.

"Evening Mr. Lionheart! How may we help today." Nyx said in a cheerful tone, although a bit reluctant but still had to do it because she was working.

"Good evening young Nyx, and as for help, I believe that I would need your parents for that. Are they in the store right now?" The elder asked, his hands behind his back and his Lions Tail softly swaying.

Before she could answer him the bell jingled again and this time it was Ruby, with her signature blood-red scarf and gray cap, along with Sienna, and her signature clothe which consisted of a dark and light brown plaid poncho with a hood. Both of the girls were talking when they noticed their friend was talking to a customer, Leonardo turned around to see who else came and gave a small nod towards them before turning back at Nyx.

"Right now they are out, perhaps you can find them on the west side of the Green District Mr. Leonardo."

The lion Faunus gave her a nod and began to walk out of the shop, as he took a better look at the two people his eyes went wide for a moment when they landed on the Wolf Faunus. At first, he thought it was an old friend that is thought to be dead but once he took a look again he saw that she was younger and her eyes looked slightly different, it didn't have the same light as Summer's eyes, rather it was duller but still had emotions going through them.

When Haven Headmaster left out the door Nyx quickly used her semblance ''Shadow' Shift'(1) to get behind Ruby and hugged, before grabbing Sienna into the hug as well.

"How're my favorite girls in Mistral?"

Ruby hummed a response along with a shrug while Sienna gave a thumbs up.

 **XXXX_END_XXXX**

 **(1)** This is Nyx's Semblance, originally it was supposed to be called 'Dark Teleportation' but "Shadow' Shift' seemed better. She is able to shift through the dark, or rather shadows, but when she uses it during night time it is basically undefeatable. The only weakness to her ability is that she can't shift through her own shadow, and if there is to much light then it isn't possible to use her semblance. Also, she can only shift with only one person.

 **XXXX**

Word Goal 1K

Goal Reached with 1.1K

 **XXXX**

 **Reviews**

Disabled-doctor Chpt2 -'Im loving it.'

\- Thanks!

Guest Chpt2 -Nice Story!

Taiyang realized that he f#cked up. And Yang probably as well!  
I wonder what will happen when Ruby meets her former family.  
The past alone would make it a probably ... painful situation for Taiyang and Yang, but she is growing up with Sienna. This could end bad on long terms, but Ruby could prevent certain trouble.

\- Thank you, I'm gonna try to pull a twist onto how she would meet with her old with the family that she is currently with.

 **XXXXX**

Thanks for the reads, favs, follows, and reviews!

P.S. Sorry for the late update currently became a high school graduate and now a full-time worker that gets underpaid. Hope you guys like this short chapter.


End file.
